


Affection

by JessicaMDawn



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn’t approve of their new dog’s shows of affection. Blaine decides to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

"Arrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr. Raaaarrrrrrrr."

"Blaine, please don't teach him to play rough! I don't want him eating my jackets!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

Blaine wiggled the rope in his hand, causing the nearly full sized golden retriever puppy before him to clutch harder to the toy and let out a playful growl. He smiled. "Max wouldn't eat your jacket, would you, Max?" he asked in a baby voice, tugging on the rope some more.

Max let out another little growl as he pulled back on the rope. Blaine kept up his game, growling back.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he played, scooting backwards on his knees, dragging the dog with him. "You like this game. You like tug of war, right?" he cooed.

Max readjusted his grip on the rope and jerked backward. Blaine let out a slight yipe and had to brace himself with one hand, holding the rope with the other, to keep from face planting into the carpet of the living room.

"I'm telling you now," Kurt's voice drifted in, "he likes you more than he likes me. He might not eat _your_ clothes, but my Doc Martens and Marc Jacobs scarves are free game to him. I won't lose my fashion because we got a dog!"

Blaine dragged the rope up above Max's head, forcing the puppy to sit upright and reach, his front paws coming up off the floor. He laughed at how funny Max looked in that position. Max shook his head, moving his whole body, but Blaine just shook the rope above his head to match it.

"I'm the fun one," Blaine stated with a smile as he lowered the rope. "Right, Max?"

Max immediately dropped to the ground and jerked the rope hard with a growl. Blaine let out matching noises and held fast to his end of the rope. He heard footsteps as Kurt moved to the entrance of the kitchen and into the dining alcove of the apartment. In his hands was a salad bowl full to the brim with healthy greens, the first course of dinner. He set it on the table and then wiped his hands on the towel hooked over his arm.

Blaine fell back onto his butt when Max abruptly released the toy, forfeiting their game. He barked once and bounded across the room. Blaine opened his mouth at the same time Kurt turned to investigate the noise. Then Blaine winced as Kurt screamed and was tackled to the floor by a playful puppy.

"Oh! No, no! Max!" Kurt cried as Max licked his face over and over, tail wagging wildly. "My face! Blaine, help!"

Blaine stood up, rope toy hanging limply in his right hand, and smiled. He placed his hands on his hips. "See?" he asked.

"See what?!" Kurt yelped.

Every move he made to cover his face, Max just licked that body part and nuzzled his way back to Kurt's face. Max was effectively pinning him to the ground and forcing Kurt to accept his love.

_"Blaine!"_

Blaine took pity on his boyfriend and dropped the dog toy. He grabbed Max by the collar and pulled him off with a grunt of effort, then held him in place so he wouldn't go after Kurt again. Kurt immediately jumped up from the floor, face red, and pointed at Max.

"Bad, Max," he said, sounding a bit winded.

Max laid down on the floor, pulling free of Blaine's loose grasp, and looked up at Kurt sadly. Blaine was certain he wasn't sorry at all.

"See, he likes you more," Blaine completed his earlier statement.

Kurt took the towel he'd wiped his hands on and began wiping at his face, getting the slobber off. "I'm not sure I want to be his favorite. Now I need to go wash my face."

Blaine laid an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "It's just his way of showing affection."

Kurt gave Blaine a judgmental look. "If that's how he shows affection, I'd rather get it from you." Blaine got a playful spark in his eyes and Kurt frowned. "Oh no. I know that look. What are you-ah!"

Blaine licked Kurt's cheek, a quick but long swipe of his tongue across sensitive skin. Kurt pulled back, but not far enough to dislodge Blaine's arm.

"Blaine! Max just licked me!" he admonished.

"So?" Blaine asked, just managing to catch Kurt's cheek with his tongue again as Kurt dodged out of the way.

"So I'm not sanitary right now," Kurt half whined. "And I didn't _actually_ mean you should lick me when I said that."

"Hm," Blaine hummed. "You still taste great, and I want to show you my affection," he teased.

Kurt squealed when Blaine licked him again, a wide tongue running down his cheek. In retaliation, he turned and licked Blaine in return, a kitten lick in comparison. His retaliation backfired though when Blaine just licked him again, on the other cheek this time. Kurt squeaked and grabbed Blaine's face in both hands. He locked eyes with Blaine and stared at him for a few silent seconds, and then crashed their lips together.

Blaine's right arm around his shoulders tightened, his left hand coming up to tangle in the back of Kurt's hair. This kiss had not started out innocent and it wasn't going to become innocent. It was all heat and passion and love. Both boys were panting softly when they pulled back. Blaine could feel Max's tail hitting his foot as it wagged but he didn't care. He was too busy staring up into Kurt's eyes.

"That...," Kurt breathed out. He swallowed. "That is how you show affection."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

Kurt kissed him again, dinner and dog forgotten. When they pulled apart again, Blaine grinned. Before Kurt could even ask him about the look on his face, Blaine leaned in for one last tiny lick, right at the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt gasped cutely in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and Blaine wiggled his nose at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and Blaine gave him an eskimo kiss. Max barked happily at their feet, jumped up, and landed on them. Kurt didn't seem to care as much this time when he hit the floor.


End file.
